


Why Does it Always Seem to be You?

by Noble_SOUL



Category: Thundercats (1985)
Genre: Arguing, Canon Related, Complete, Conflict, Danger, Hints of Cheetara/Tygra, Humor, Other, Parody, Relationship(s), Strong Female Characters, Team Dynamics, Tension, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2973902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_SOUL/pseuds/Noble_SOUL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again the Sword of Omens warns of a ThunderCat in danger. Tygra always seems to need saving and Lion-O is getting tired of having to keep saving him. Cheetara is done with all the arguing. The Thunderkittens aren't helping matters. Panthro just wants to stay out of it and work on the ThunderTank. </p>
<p>Complete randomness based off the 1980's version of the show.</p>
<p>Excerpt:</p>
<p>"Does anyone know if Tygra has returned yet?" Lion-O asked although he already anticipated the answer.</p>
<p>None of the others had seen him so, 50/50 if he used the sword's Sight Beyond Sight it would be Tygra he would see. Sure enough when he did use the power it was the architect of Cat's Lair he saw.</p>
<p>"Damn it, not again! Everyone to the ThunderTank, Tygra needs us right away!" Lion-O called as ran to the tank with the others close behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Does it Always Seem to be You?

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: For the dialogue blocks there will be the first initial of the ThunderCat before what they say so as to not interrupted the flow of the dialogue. For the Thunderkittens - I is Kit and A is Kat since they have the same first initials.
> 
> This story is for my friend who I introduced to the original 1980's version of the ThunderCats after she watched the whole updated version of the show with me as it came out.
> 
> Based off of our conversations on how the creators of the show seem to have something against Tygra by constantly putting him in -you need to be saved again- level danger. Mostly inspired by her comment on how when the Sword of Omens alerts Lion-O to ThunderCat in danger he should just assume it's Tygra if he isn't with reach/sight.

 

Once again, strange things that seem to go against the laws of nature are happening on Third Earth and Tygra is sent out to investigate and report back. All the other ThunderCats are busy going about their day, doing chores, training, working on personal projects, you get the picture. Since it is an otherwise peaceful day the Sword of Omens is resting in the Sword Chamber. While Snarf is cleaning near the Sword Chamber he hears the familiar sound of the Sword of Omens trying to alert them of a ThunderCat in danger. Wasting no time, Snarf runs off to find Lion-O and bring him his Sword.

"Lion-O, Lion-O! Come quick, it's the Sword! A ThunderCat needs help."

The Lord of the ThunderCats quickly scanned the room. Most of the original ThunderCats, but Tygra and Panthro, was accounted for. Most likely Panthro was still working on the ThunderTank but he didn't want to assume anything. Almost on cue, Panthro walked into the room demanding to know why Snarf practically knocked over in his mad dash through the halls of Cat's Lair. This narrowed things down to either, Tygra was ambushed while on his mission, or they would have to scramble to the far reaches of Third Earth to save the new ThunderCats from the Lunatacs.

"Does anyone know if Tygra has returned yet?" Lion-O asked although he already anticipated the answer.

None of the others had seen him so, 50/50 if he used the sword's Sight Beyond Sight it would be Tygra he would see. Sure enough when he did use the power it was the architect of Cat's Lair he saw.

"Damn it, not again! Everyone to the ThunderTank, Tygra needs us right away!" Lion-O called as ran to the tank with the others close behind.

* * *

~~~~ Some time later ~~~~

While Panthro worked on repairing the damage to the ThunderTank, the others went upstairs to hear what Tygra had to report on what he found out during his mission and how things went wrong this time. Along the way the Thunderkittens got in trouble again and were sent away. Once up upstairs, before the scientist could say anything the Lord of the ThunderCats started arguing with him.

[L] "Why just you? Every time you go out on your own it seems we have to go save you. It's gotten to be so much I feel I should just assume it's you that's in danger when the Sword of Omens sounds the warning!"

[T] "If it really seems to be that way then why do you keep sending me out alone in the first place!"

[L] "You're the only one that understands this non-machine science-y stuff!"

[T] "Just because you don't understand it doesn't mean you can't come with!"

[L] "But because we don't understand it we end up getting in the way and almost getting ourselves hurt."

[T] "No, you don't listen and feel the need to touch or mess around with things you don't understand. If you would just wait a minute for me to say if it was safe …."

[L] "I did that once! ONCE!"

[T] "And you almost got us all killed!"

[L] "You didn't say anything fast enough and that doesn't have anything to do with why you keep getting captured!"

[T] "I have trouble maintaining focus on science and enemies at the same time that's why! Sometimes all it takes is to look away for a moment before something awful happens. Not that you would understand. You don't even pay attention to your lessons half the time."

[L] "Well you …"

It was then that Cheetara had had about enough of the male's arguing. She had just dealt with Wily Kit and Kat's bad behavior and couldn't handle seeing the adults doing what she just scolded them over. This was all going nowhere so Cheetara cut her leader off mid-sentence before he could say something really regretful.

[C] "That's enough BOTH of you! You're acting like a pair of whining kittens. This is ridiculous. Tygra, you're the most intelligent of us so you should have known better and Lion-O, you're the Lord of the ThunderCats, this is anything but good leadership, which should have learned by now!"

Both male cats looked sheepishly at the ground.

[L & T] "Sorry Cheetara."

[C] "Don't sorry Cheetara me. You two should be apologizing to each other and agreeing to discuss a way to avoid this recurring problem in the future."

[L & T] "Yes, mam."

[T] "Sorry Lion-O. I'm just frustrated that this keeps happening and I feel foolish about it."

[L] "I'm sorry too. I'm just worried one day we won't make it in time to save you Tygra, and I took it out on you."

[C] "Now that's better. Later we can meet with Panthro and the kids and figure out what we can do about this. We'll have to set up procedures of how to act while on science related missions with Tygra, and have established safety measures."

Cheetara turned on her heel and went off to tell Panthro of the outcome, the original purpose of their gathering, pre-argument, completely forgotten. She had hardly reached the door when she could barely make out the two arguing again in muffled tones.

[C] "Have you two learned nothing! Don't think I don't know what you're doing back there."

[L & T] "Sorry again."

[C] "And what was that about a damsel in distress?"

[L] "I was talking about Tygra, I swear!"

[T] "Hey!"

[L] "How did she hear us? Does her sixth sense extend to the eyes in the back of your head kind of thing?"

[T] "Beats me I never asked and that's a bit out of the range of my specialty."

[C] "I can't leave you two alone for a second, can I?"

[T] "Maybe not."

[C] "Tygra …"

[T] "Yes?"

[C] "March."

[T] "But? What did I do this time?"

No explanation was needed. Just a stern don't even try to argue with me right now look was all that was required.

[T] "Ohh fine. I'm going, I'm going."

[C] "I'll be down later to talk to you. And you Lion-O …"

Tygra didn't have to hear the rest of the statement to have an idea of what was about to happen.

* * *

~~~~ A few moments later ~~~~

It was well known among the ThunderCats that a certain section of the Lair was a designated 'Time Out Zone' which was mostly utilized for dealing with the Thunderkittens. The two kids were currently in this space and Tygra was heading there now. Normally he went there to inform the kids they could come out, but not today. As he approached, Wily Kit & Kat who had been laying down on the single bench with their heads meeting in the middle and one leg each dangling in the air, sat up hoping to hear the good news.

"So did you come to tell us we can leave now?" Wily Kat asked expectantly.

"Not exactly" Tygra replied, now standing directly in front of the bench.

"Move over."

The kittens scooted over and made room for Tygra to sit next to Kat. Sometimes Tygra sat with them and talked to them for a bit about what they had done before letting them go from time out. This time he sighed, took his seat and just sat there silently with his hands folded in front of him, eyes closed, and his head resting against the wall behind them. Wily Kit and Kat were confused because this never happened before.

"Uhh, Tygra?" Kat asked hesitantly.

"What is it Wily Kat?" Tygra asked without opening his eyes.

[A] "Did Cheetara put you in time out too?"

There was no response. The older cat barely even twitched.

[I] "I think she did, Wily Kat."

[A] "Can she do that?"

[I] "I don't know."

[A] "Being the head of the Council and all, don't you like … I don't know .. out rank her or something?"

[T] "Rank has nothing to do with it."

[A] "Then why did you listen to her?"

[T] "Because a wise cat knows that arguing with a strong woman, especially a woman like Cheetara is pointless. There's no winning, so you're better off quitting while you're ahead and going with it."

[I] "There's something to look forward to when I'm older."

[A] "No way! I can't even win most of the time with Kit now and you're saying in the future I've got no shot?"

[T] "Pretty much."

[A] "Whiskers."

[I] "Cheetara is pretty scary when she's mad."

[T] "You have no idea. Even someone as brave as Panthro won't chance going against her when she is really angry. You two are too young to have seen her like that."

[A] "Is it really that frightening?"

[T] "Let me put it this way …. Given the choice between going up against Mumm-Ra in league with the Mutants and Lunatacs at the same time or a very angry Cheetara, I'll take my chances with our enemies. At least that way there's a chance of receiving back up."

[I] "I want to be like her when I grow up."

[A] "Please don't."

Just then, Panthro walked in, putting an end to that conversation.

[P] "Alright, you two come with me, there's something you can help with that will keep you out of trouble. Tygra what are you doing over there?"

[I] "Cheetara sent him to time out."

[P] "She did? What did you do this time?"

[T] "I don't want to discuss it right now."

[P] "Alright then. Kids come along. You shouldn't be in this place when Cheetara gets down here."

[T] "Go with Panthro. I'll be fine."

[A] "You can call us if you need to."

[T] "I appreciate the sentiment Wily Kat but I don't think it will be necessary this time."

As the trio walked away Wily Kat absent mindedly thought out loud.

[A] "Why does Cheetara treat Tygra differently from the other grown-ups?"

Wily Kit started giggling as Panthro looked back to see Tygra, who had heard the question, blushing slightly and looking away.

[P] "Now that is a conversation I'm not getting involved in."

[A] "How come?"

[I] "Ohh, Wily Kat."

[P] "If you're that interested just ask Cheetara directly. You never know, she might actually answer it. But you'll probably figure it out on your own soon enough."

[A] "What am I missing here?"

[P] "You'll understand when you're older, trust me."

[I] "I think I know."

[A] "Then tell me already!"

[I] "Nope, it's more fun not to."

[P] "Stop making a scene you two or you're going back into time out later."

[I & A] "We'll be good! Promise."

* * *

Once the trio was far out of earshot Tygra found himself thinking out loud as well.

"Whether it's with the Mutants, Lunatacs, Mumm-Ra, Third Earth knows what else, and even Cheetara it seems I keep needing saving. Why does it always seem to be me?"

But as Cheetara walked into the room Tygra decided he had other more immediate things to worry about at the moment.


End file.
